kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Hibiki
Info Basic Upgrade Second Upgrade Quotes As Hibiki |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip9 = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip27 = }} As Верный (Verniy) |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip4 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip18 = |Clip27 = }} Hourly Notifications (Verniy) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Seasonal Quotes |RainySeason2015_Note = Holding hands to warm up. As Verniy }} Character Appearance *'Artist': Yadokari (やどかり) *Wears a similar serafuku to the rest of her class with an anchor emblem on the chest. *She and Akatsuki wear navy hats that also bear an anchor emblem. *She has bleached hair that is slightly disheveled, in a similar manner to her sisters. **Another trait shared with her sisters is the matching colour of her eyes and hair. ''Second Remodel'' *Interestingly, her attire and armaments don't change significantly between her first and second remodels, despite historical stripping and rearmament of the latter with Soviet-made weapons. *The most distinctive change in her second remodel is her change of hat; the red-coloured star and hammer-and-sickle (hard to discern) are direct references to the Naval Flag of the Soviet Union. *2 pairs of depth charges replace her dual 61cm triple torpedoes, indicating her outstanding ASW capability for a destroyer. Personality *'Seiyuu': Suzaki Aya (洲崎綾) *Characterized in the anime by her vacant attitude and expression. *A calm and stoic Russophile who tends to include Russian words in her speech. As Верный, she speaks more Russian. Trivia *Hibiki means "echo", Верный means "faithful" and her final name, Декабрист is a tribute to the Decembrist revolt. **Hibiki was first carried by the twenty-first ship of the first Kamikaze class in 1906. Her name is now used as a part of Ocean surveillance ship known as Hibiki class. **Верный was first carried by a submarine class in the old USSR. *Can speak in Russian. Ура!!! (night battle) (pronounced oo-ra Ura; the Russian equivalent to Oo-Rah/Hua). *Occasionally says "до свидания" (do svidaniya) Bye at the menu screen. * Received her Kai Ni (Верный) on 11/09/2013. * Shunsaku Kudō was transferred to Hibiki after his humanitarian rescue of enemy personnel while captain of Ikazuchi. *She was retired from service on February 20 1953 and sunk as a target by the Soviet Naval Aviation team sometime in the 1970's at Karamzina Island near Vladivostok. Quests *Composition: A10. *Sortie (Any): B12. *Sortie (Clearance): B42. See Also *View Hibiki CG *List of Destroyers *Wikipedia entry on destroyer Hibiki Category:Akatsuki Class Category:Destroyers Category:World War II Survivors